


Веди меня

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Mitlaure



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chancellor Hux, Don't copy to another site, Duel of the Fates (Trevorrow's sсript), Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, Force-user Armitage Hux, Gen, Post-Canon, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure
Summary: Когда мир вокруг них рушится, Кайло просит Армитажа только об одном: довериться в последний раз. Он надеется, что план, выверенный едва ли не по часам, сработает.
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Special Quest [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP), SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Спецквест





	Веди меня

**Author's Note:**

> Объект №: SCP-342 (Билет в один конец)  
> «Один из браслетов наручников до сих пор был застёгнут на его запястье, а другой был пуст. Следы крови на металле наручников были опознаны как кровь подопытного.  
> Одно замечание, которое меня беспокоит: в ранних отчётах утверждается, что SCP-342 может принимать только форму билета на общественный транспорт. В нашем же случае он принял форму билета на театрализованное представление».
> 
> Бета [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)

Первому Ордену удалось установить свой порядок в галактике, и когда встал вопрос о необходимости представить всем канцлера, был только один человек, которому Рен мог доверить этот пост. Хакс. Правая рука Верховного лидера официально и первое лицо организации на самом деле. Этот путь к взаимопониманию и сотрудничеству был долог, и его нельзя было назвать легким, однако в конце концов они возвысились вместе.

Пара учитель-ученик, чья связь в Силе сияла и искрилась, как говорили рыцари Рен. Рыцари, от которых осталась только память, погибшие совсем недавно и еще не забытые. 

Как бы ни хотел Первый Орден стать лучше Империи, он все же пошел по ее пути. Многие изначально благие стремления при исполнении упирались в людей — вечный человеческий фактор. Офицеры, одурманенные властью. Чиновники в отдаленных регионах. После долгой изматывающей войны Первый Орден продолжал восстанавливаться — у них не было достаточного количества кораблей и штурмовиков, чтобы одновременно следить за выполнением приказов с Корусанта и подавлять вспыхивающие то тут, то там бунты. Хакс только усмехался и качал головой, читая сухие строки отчета.

— Наше время подходит к концу, — однажды сказал он Кайло с горькой усмешкой на устах. Он будто предвидел все то, что должно было случиться вскоре. Будто уже чувствовал агонию того большого зверя, которым управлял. Успешный бунт и здесь, на Корусанте, был только вопросом времени.

Даже когда Кайло сказал, что обрел то могущество, которым столь долго бредил, Хакс не мог радоваться по-настоящему. Он только не понимал, почему Кайло не чувствует, что приблизил их конец. Что лишил их последнего шанса.

Когда бунт вспыхнул и здесь, Хаксу осталось только приказать действовать по стандартным протоколам. Он делал все, что мог, однако, поняв, что это конец, разрешил офицерам покинуть планету — единственное, чем он мог отблагодарить своих людей. Сам Хакс не мог бежать, но и не мог просто наблюдать, как все, что он строил с таким трудом, рушится у него на глазах.

Он быстрым шагом поднялся в свои апартаменты и, подойдя к панели, за которой хранился его собственный меч, вытащил древнее оружие. 

— Он такой же благородный, как и ты, — Кайло, как всегда, бесцеремонно зашел в чужой кабинет. Наставник в Силе и ученик в будничных заботах Первого Ордена. Человек, который мог в любое время ворваться в покои Армитажа с тем, что почему-то счел важным.

В этот раз вокруг Кайло будто клубилась Тьма. Густая, опасная, горячая. Хаксу казалось, что он чувствует запах раскаленного металла, привкус гари и пепла. 

Они шагали друг другу навстречу, пока не оказались почти вплотную.

— Мы сможем начать сначала, — Кайло уткнулся лбом в плечо Хакса.

— Не сможем, — так, словно это обыденность, сказал канцлер. Так, словно уже давно был готов к этому, и только дрожащие пальцы выдавали его. — Это билет в один конец, Кайло. Глупо отрицать очевидное.

— Я смогу все изменить!

— Слишком поздно, — Хакс криво усмехнулся, наблюдая за тем, как за транспаристилом взрываются и опадают пылающими обломками корабли Первого Ордена.

— Я найду способ, — выдохнул Рен, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Армитажа, — только доверься мне. В последний раз.

Когда Сопротивление и мятежные штурмовики ворвались в апартаменты Хакса, они не рассчитывали застать здесь ни канцлера, ни Верховного лидера. Они были уверены, что те покинули Корусант на одном из командных шаттлов Первого Ордена. Тем более они не ожидали, что первые выстрелы будут отражены: часть — Силой, часть — клинками световых мечей.

Но они надеялись захватить их в плен, чтобы подвергнуть суду. Однако сопротивление, которое оказывали два человека, не вымотанные сражением, заставляло задуматься, не легче ли стрелять на поражение.

— Рена не убивать, генерал Органа просила доставить его живым! — выкрикнул приказ Финн.

И все же против вооруженной толпы, даже с Силой, у них не было шансов на победу.  
Хакс, обычно наблюдающий за боем с командного мостика, быстро вымотался и отбивался уже на пределе сил. Рен теснил противников к панорамному окну и старался прикрывать канцлера, буквально вставая между ним и крысами Сопротивления.

Хакс упал на колено, потеряв равновесие — резкой болью пронзило ногу. Но он все равно упрямо продолжал отбивать бластерные заряды, уже просто отводя их в сторону, а не стараясь попасть в противников.

— Уходи! — крикнул он Рену, заметив обеспокоенность на лице Верховного лидера. — Оставь меня и спасайся сам! 

Еще один выстрел попал в плечо, вынуждая деактивировать меч.

Хакс всегда знал, когда следовало продолжать сражаться, а когда следовало отступить. Или сдаться, как сейчас. Если у Рена был план, то для того, чтобы узнать, каков он, канцлеру нужно было быть живым.

Оглушающий заряд стал для него спасением, позволившим ласковой темноте унести воспаленное сознание на своих волнах.

Он уже не слышал яростного крика, не видел, с каким отчаянием бросился на противников Рен, боясь, что Армитаж вот-вот умрет.

Кайло буквально видел угасающую искру чужого сознания в Силе, видел бледную нить связи, давно и прочно их связавшую. И надеялся, что это дурной сон, что сейчас все закончится, он поднимется в апартаменты Хакса и увидит живого канцлера, увидит, как усмешка искривила его губы, и услышит привычное: «Вы что-то хотели, Верховный лидер?». 

Но этого не было. Был только холод, обжигающий и пугающий. И был удар. И безмолвная удушающая тьма вслед за ним.

***

Холод. Он напоминал о давно минувшем времени — том, когда он только стал Верховным лидером и впервые ощутил в Силе Армитажа. Напоминал о безмолвной пустоте космоса — такой обманчивой и манящей. 

Он вспомнил Майгито — снег и лед, вековой храм. Алая кровь на белом, кожа бледная, как у мертвеца, осколки льда в глазах и острый клинок страха. Не за себя. 

Армитаж был как тысячи оттенков холода, как морозное прикосновение к разгоряченной коже. Как нечто прекрасное, непоколебимое и, казалось, вечное. Опасность за внешней хрупкостью и ледяные бушующие волны под тонкой коркой льда. Такие, что оступишься, попадешь — и ты пропал.

Холод с той стороны их связи давал надежду. Еще живой, значит, у них есть шанс. Кайло знал, какой может быть смерть, видел многие ее лики и чувствовал. Чувствовал жар и агонию миллионов — тех, кого не стало с одним залпом «Старкиллера». Чувствовал пустоту и зияющее ничто там, где еще сохранялась хрупкая связь с Люком. И отравляющий холод там, где мог слабо чувствовать отца.

Кайло не сомневался, что им не позволят видеть друг друга, но даже так его утешала сама возможность ощущения Хакса в Силе. Единственного, кого он вообще мог чувствовать, заключенный в оковы — подавители Силы.

Это было странно — оказаться отрезанным от всех и всего, кроме его одного. Рен даже не был уверен, испытывает ли Хакс те же самые ощущения. Спокойствие — потому что не привык так ярко и полно чувствовать мир вокруг себя, чувствовать живую Силу, пронизывающую все пространство вокруг? Или на него тоже давит эта пустота, и только связь не дает сойти с ума?

***

— Генерал, — он улыбается, глядя на родную мать. Убить которую у него не хватило духу.

— Бен, — она устала, говорит тихо и смотрит с такой тоской и сожалением, что Кайло хочется провалиться на месте. Или повеситься.

Эта борьба явно измотала ее, и без того не молодая принцесса Альдераана выглядит бледной тенью самой себя.

— Вот все и закончилось. Ты победила, — Кайло смеется. — Снова.

Она не плачет, хотя Кайло чувствует, что еще немного, и расплачется.

— Суд через два дня, — сообщает она ровным голосом. Можно было отправить любого человека, даже дроида, но она не могла не прийти сама.

— Сколько мы здесь? — словно ему плевать на то, что скоро им вынесут приговор. Кайло знает, что, скорее всего, станет свидетелем казни Армитажа, если его план провалится.

— Три месяца, — Органа смотрит на сына и понимает, что от Бена осталась только оболочка. Как бы она ни старалась обмануть себя, убедить в том, что это все еще ее мальчик, это бессмысленно — Бен Соло действительно уже давно погиб. Но есть то, что она еще может сделать для него и плененного канцлера — как для людей, как для тех, кто еще недавно стоял во главе Первого Ордена. — Последнее желание. У вас оно есть.

— Тогда я хочу в театр. На Корусант, — он едва заметно улыбается.

Хакс любил театры, любил яркие и изящные представления, но всегда был так занят, что с тех пор, как стал канцлером, посетил театр Корусанта лишь единожды — когда присутствовал на его открытии. С тех пор, знал Кайло, Хакс хотел побывать там вновь и отдохнуть как обычный человек, но так и не смог до самого их падения.

— Завтра, вместе с канцлером.

— Я посмотрю, что можно сделать, — кивает Лея немного растерянно. 

— У нас были билеты. Если твои люди не нашли тайник в его покоях, пусть возьмут меня с собой — вам не придется ничего покупать, у них открытая дата в нашу ложу. Мы даже не побеспокоим тех, кто соберется на представление.

Он надеется, что Органа согласится, что материнские чувства в ней возьмут верх, и не ошибается и на этот раз.

Она уходит, не проронив ни слова, а через несколько часов возвращается с По.

— Вставай, Бен. Покажешь, где ваш тайник.

Кайло встает с неудобной койки и охотно шагает к своим пленителям. Все идет именно так, как он и планировал.

***

— Вставай.

Хакса небрежно трясут за плечо, и он нехотя открывает глаза, щурится от слишком яркого света. Он вспоминает, как рушилось все, над чем он работал. Как выстрелы пронзили его руку — даже шевелит ею на пробу и с неудовольствием замечает, что она все еще не восстановилась.

«И не восстановится», — ловит он себя на тяжелой мысли. Он не интересовался, сколько времени прошло, но знает, что не один месяц, — концы его волос уже касаются плеч. 

— Пора? — он словно сбрасывает с себя усталость и сонливость последних дней, видя разложенный парадный комплект. Который, скорее всего, будет ему велик, если Сопротивление не озаботилось вдруг тем, чтобы подогнать все по размеру. Впрочем, это одеяние ничем не напоминало строгую форму и казалось вдохновленным костюмами Палпатина тех времен, когда он был верховным канцлером Республики.

— Суд завтра, — коротко отвечает По. Он не очень-то рад тому, что преступники все еще живы, но приказы не обсуждаются, а кем бы ни были эти люди, они имеют право на последнее желание. Тем более настолько невинное. — Генерал Органа желает видеть вас.

Хакс нутром чувствует, что что-то нечисто. Никакой Силы не надо, чтобы понять это.

Он наблюдает за тем, как за По закрывается дверь, смотрит на одеяния, напоминающие о недавнем величии, и заставляет себя пойти в освежитель, чтобы избавиться от проступившей щетины и посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Осунувшийся, с уже явно заметными седыми прядями волос, он слабо напоминает себя-генерала. Мужчина в зеркале устал и, похоже, хочет только покоя. Раствориться в вечном потоке Силы и сделать это с высоко поднятой головой.

По возвращается, когда Хакс в задумчивости крутит в руках венец. Он уже одет, а в волосах едва заметна тонкая косичка.

Они идут молча по пустым коридорам, и Хаксу кажется, что он попал в странный сон. Очередное порождение воспаленного мозга. Впереди, на пассажирском сиденье спидера, расположился Рен — его тоже не пощадило время, проведенное здесь, превратив почти в бледную тень прежнего Рена.

— Я обещал тебе оперу, — тихо, словно извиняясь, шепчет Кайло. — Мне жаль.

— Мне тоже, Верховный лидер, — Хакс садится рядом, плечом к плечу, и ему кажется, что он чувствует жар, исходящий от Рена, даже сквозь слои ткани.

Охранник, словно увидев что-то неприличное, стыдливо отводит взгляд, а другой ловко соединяет браслеты на руках Рена и Хакса цепью.

Их ложа закрытая — тонкое стекло незаметно, но вот с другой стороны кажется, что за стеклом — непроглядный мрак. Сейчас им это на руку, оберегает от любопытных и гневных взглядов. Вдобавок Лея позаботилась о том, чтобы пленников доставили тайно, — ей не хотелось ненароком вызвать волну возмущения.

Они смотрят представление, сидя близко друг к другу, и Хакс даже не замечает, как иногда переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Рена. Он нервничает, сам не зная почему. С момента, как они вошли в здание театра, и по мере приближения конца представления это чувство становится все ярче. Ощущение чего-то неизбежного, тревожного. Чего-то, что все изменит.

Они покидают ложу в самом конце, стоит залу взорваться первой волной оваций, садятся в тот же спидер, на котором их привезли. Хакс нервно оглядывается по сторонам, словно ожидая притаившегося за углом снайпера, но его нет.

— Доверься мне, — на грани слышимости шепчет Кайло, чуть сжимая напряженную руку Хакса. 

Хакс слышит его, но не может успокоиться — поднимающееся из глубин сознания беспокойство накрывает волной. Что-то не так, и все внутри него продолжает настаивать на этом. Он хочет остаться, готов кричать о том, что они должны остаться здесь, и это похоже на безумие. И он молчит, только с силой сжимает кулаки и закрывает глаза.

На все воля Силы, так, кажется, говорят?

Спидеры — их и одноместные полицейских — набирают скорость и входят в общий поток.

Они влетают в тоннель, ведущий в ангар, и Хаксу кажется, что он слышит чей-то крик.

Лея чувствует, как связь с сыном натянулась и лопнула, оглушив тишиной. Она первой выходит встречать прибывший конвой, но не видит ни Бена, ни Хакса, — только подавители Силы со следами крови на внутренней стороне.

***

Хакс с опаской открывает глаза. Над ним небо, настоящее, с сияющими в вышине звездами. Это похоже на сон, но определенно является реальностью — запястье неприятно ноет, и Хакс с неудовольствием отмечает, что кожа на нем содрана, будто кто-то стянул с него проклятый браслет.

— Мы живы, Армитаж! У меня получилось! — Кайло сидит рядом и улыбается, как безумный. Он чувствует Силу так, как никогда раньше, чувствует ее потоки, пронизывающие планету насквозь, и смотрит на Хакса. Ему кажется, что мужчина перед ним сияет изнутри, подобно истинному божеству, и он смотрит с нескрываемым восхищением. 

Хакс разделяет его радость, чувствует ее и чувствует Силу так, как никогда и не мечтал. Так живо и ярко, словно вдруг окунулся в ее чистый колодец.

Он медленно встает, осматриваясь по сторонам. Где-то там, вдали, возвышается монолит, и Хакс чувствует, что им надо именно туда. Он чувствует себя там, где должен быть, и ощущает необычайно цельным, словно наконец-то стал собой.

— Но я надеюсь, что ты не собираешься просидеть так вечность? — усмехается Хакс. Ему кажется, что их время еще не пришло. Что где бы они ни оказались, почему бы это ни случилось, они пробудут здесь ровно столько, сколько потребуется.

«Пока Сила не решит, что мы нужны Галактике».

— Ты светишься, — невпопад комментирует Кайло, смотря на канцлера. Ему кажется, будто от кожи, белоснежных с золотом одежд и внезапно ставших длинными волос исходит мягкий серебристый свет.

— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Хакс и смотрит на небо, стремительно темнеющее и затягивающееся тучами. — Я иду к той башне. Не хочу оказаться в эпицентре бури. Наблюдать за ней куда приятнее со стороны.

Кайло завороженно смотрит вслед Армитажу, а потом быстро догоняет его и идет уже рядом, не отставая и не убегая вперед. Ему слабо верится, что отчасти безумный план сработал. Что ему удалось достичь желанного могущества самому и подарить его Армитажу, пусть тот, кажется, еще не до конца осознал, что случилось.


End file.
